Anomaly
by Tabby Cats
Summary: Eight years after the fall of Voldemort, many of the wizarding world's heroes cannot move on. What kind of world is Vanessa, a muggle-born, preparing to enter?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Imaginary  
****Written by R. A. Rohde  
****04 January 2005**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The enchanting and sometimes frightening magical world of Harry Potter belongs completely to J. K. Rowling. In no way am I trying to contest this, and neither am I profiting in any way from what I have written. I am merely playing in the universe she created. 

The song _Imaginary_ belongs to Evanescence and Amy Lee, and the lyrics are (unfortunately) used without permission. I am not, however, profiting in any manner from this use.

The address given is that of Garden Lodge, the home of the late Freddie Mercury. I have used this because it is the sole British address I know.

* * *

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
__Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
__Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
__The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
__And candy clouds of lullaby  
__I lie inside myself for hours  
__And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_I linger in the doorway  
__Of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name  
__Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me  
__Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
__With this rampant chaos – your reality  
__I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
__The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
__Lay your head down and stay a while  
__Though you may not remember dreaming  
__Something waits for you to dream again_

_In my field of paper flowers  
__And candy clouds of lullaby  
__I lie in side myself for hours  
__And watch my purple sky fly over me_

* * *

Vanessa sighed quietly as she closed the small paperback book and laid it on her nightstand. She hated finishing books, hated the worlds that came to their finish, leaving her in her own boring, mundane world. It was much better to be in a world where even a child could something great and magnificent, but such was not her luck, she knew. Still, she had finished her books early enough to warrant a trip back to the library, and now that she was ten, surely she would be allowed to walk the three blocks on her own! Elated at the thought of her own rather small adventure, Vanessa quickly scooted off her bed and slipped her shoes on, just in time to hear her name called from downstairs. 

Taking the stairs two at a time, and running into the den, she was surprised to see both of her parents waiting for her, slightly confused expressions gracing their faces.

'Vanessa, honey,' her mum began, unfolding and examining a thick piece of paper as she spoke. 'Sweetie, were you and Tabitha and your other friends still planning on starting that secret club of yours?'

Vanessa nodded enthusiastically. There were five girls on her street, herself included, and they had decided a few weeks earlier to spend their summer together, as the members of a secret club. 'Bethany's mum's going to make us skirts next week, too! And Andrea's dad is going to get us all journals to write in!' She paused for a moment, then looked at her parents questioningly. 'Are you still going to help us build a clubhouse?'

Her mum smiled but didn't answer, again looking back at the papers in her hand. 'You girls aren't by any chance planning on using your clubhouse as a…' Her voice drifted off as she searched the paper for the words she wanted to use. '…as a school for witchcraft and wizardry, are you?'

'No,' Vanessa said slowly, confused by the question.

Her father nodded at her answer, and patted the open space beside him on the couch. Obediently, she sat down next to him as her mother continued.

'Do you know which of your friends might have sent this to you, 'Nessa, honey?' As she asked the question, Vanessa's mother handed the letter and envelope to her, and Vanessa realized that it had been written on parchment, not paper.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Quinlan,  
__We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
__Yours sincerely,  
_Severus Snape  
Deputy Headmaster

Vanessa looked askance at the paper underneath, which listed books, clothes, and other assorted necessities her parents were supposed to purchase for her before the start of the term. It took her a moment to realize that the letter mentioned witchcraft and wizardry, meaning magic. _This is even better than reading a book! It's almost like I'm living one, now!_

'None of my friends would've sent this, Mum.' Vanessa said quietly, running a hand over the thick, expensive parchment. 'Our club is just a secret friends club.'

Her parents sighed and looked at each other. 'Then who could've sent it, 'Nessa?' her mother asked, clearly losing patience. 'Who do you know would pull a joke on you like this? I mean, honestly, Edmund! As if a school of witchcraft actually existed!'

'Mum,' Vanessa said softly, staring at the envelope, 'I don't think this is a joke.'

_Ms. V. Quinlan  
__Blue Room  
__1 Logan Place  
__Kensington  
__London_

'Nobody knows I call my room the Blue Room, Mum! It has to be real!'

Her father reached over for the pages, and Vanessa handed them to him. He seemed to find the archaic, authoritative script enthralling, something she hoped was a good sign. Her mother, on the other hand, was glaring at the both of them.

'Vanessa Marie, I cannot believe you'd believe something so silly and obviously fake! Magic is not real – don't you think I'd know it if it were? And as for this school, this Hogwarts,' her tone took on a sneering note here, and Vanessa winced to hear it, 'it's certainly not on the list of schools with acceptable academics – private or otherwise!'

Her father looked up from the letter at her mother's last sentence. 'Maggie,' he soothed, moving his free hand to hold one of hers, 'this is far too well done to have been a childish joke. There can't be any harm in replying, certainly, if we ever find a way. What they mean by 'owl', I don't quite know, but there it is. If it turns out to be a joke in the end, we've not lost anything by it, since she doesn't have to register at St. Joseph's before August.'

'Please, Mum!' Vanessa pleaded, seeing her mother softening at her father's words. 'If it's real, Mum…'

Margaret Quinlan sighed, knowing she'd just lost the argument. 'I knew we'd have trouble keeping you in reality, 'Nessa, once you got lost in your books. I just hope you aren't too disappointed when this turns out to be a great practical joke.'

Unable to keep from grinning, Vanessa jumped up and hugged her mother, then her father. 'Oh, thank you so much! It's real, I promise you. You'll see!'

And with that, she was running back up to her room – the Blue Room – to reread her acceptance letter in private.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Just to clarify, this story opens years after the defeat of Voldemort, and the graduation of the familiar characters in J. K. Rowling's novels (such as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, etc.). I hope that helps to explain why Severus Snape is listed as the Deputy Headmaster, rather than Minerva McGonagall. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Real Me  
****Written by: R. A. Rohde  
****18 January 2005**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The enchanting and sometimes frightening magical world of Harry Potter belongs completely to J. K. Rowling. In no way am I trying to contest this, and neither am I profiting in any way from what I have written. I am merely playing in the universe she created.

The song _The Real Me_ belongs to Jaci Velasquez, and the lyrics are (unfortunately) used without permission. I am not, however, profiting in any manner from this use.

* * *

_People think I've got it all together  
__With the show of my sweet, sweet smile  
__But do they know if I've been happy ever?  
__Pull up a chair 'cause this may take a while  
__O. K. so here's the thing_

_I've got my bad days  
__And some are even worse  
__I can be a blessing  
__And you know, I can be a curse  
__I tremble at rejection  
__I'm scared to be alone  
__Sometimes I may be selfish  
__But I always make it home_

_This is the real me  
__Am I the girl that you want me to be?  
__This is the real me  
__With flaws and fears of intimacy  
__This is the real me_

_So now you see that I am far from perfect  
__I will fall and I will make mistakes  
__But I am here and this has taken courage  
__Will you abandon me or will you stay?_

_I know that I'm demanding  
__And sometimes insecure  
__I think I've got the answers  
__But then I'm not so sure  
__I sometimes need attention  
__A little more than I should  
__But there is a part of me  
__That'd give the whole world if I could_

_This is the real me  
__Am I the girl that you want me to be?  
__This is the real me  
__With flaws and fears of intimacy  
__This is the real me_

_Now that I've gone and let you in  
__And I no longer will pretend  
__Will you please still be my friend?_

* * *

Vanessa woke early the morning of 29 July, the anticipation and excitement she'd felt since receiving a second letter from Hogwarts making it impossible for her to sleep in. The pale, greying light that spilled into her bedroom assured her that she was the only person awake in the house, and she sat on her bed for a moment, wondering what to do.

A quick glance at her desk showed that her latest Hogwarts missive was exactly where she'd put it the night before, so quietly she crept across the room, picking the thick parchment up with a grin.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Quinlan,  
__As your reply owl determining your status at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has not yet been received, we would like to remind you that you have only until 31 July to accept or decline your position as a student.  
__Recognizing that familial circumstances likely make use of the owl post both inconvenient and unprecedented, an alternative method of reply is thus offered: an orientation session for students and parents of non-wizarding origin shall be held Friday, 29 July, beginning at 11:00AM. Please come prepared to purchase school supplies in the event that you decide to enroll. To meet for the orientation center, please arrive promptly at 11:00AM at Charing Cross Road, London, in front of Inkling's Books. A school representative will meet you at that time.  
__Yours sincerely,  
_Severus Snape  
Deputy Headmaster

It had taken two hours of begging, whining, and even crying, for Vanessa to convince her mother that they should at least attend the orientation, but she had done it. Part of the reason her mom had yielded, Vanessa knew, was because of how rare that display actually was. For her part, Vanessa was every bit as shocked as her mom at just how determined she was to attend, but she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to go to Hogwarts more than she'd ever wanted anything before in her life. It made no sense whatsoever, for her to be so desperately set upon something she knew literally nothing about. After all, the only information she'd received so far was an acceptance letter, a rather long list of school supplies, and an invitation to orientation.

_That's why we're going to the orientation today_, Vanessa told herself, placing the parchment back on her desk, _because we need to learn more about Hogwarts_.

But even as she made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she couldn't help admitting that was a lie. Something inside her just _knew_ with an absolute certainty that she had to go to Hogwarts; it wasn't a desire so much as a strange need, almost as though the mysterious school was where she belonged. And with the same kind of instinctive knowledge, Vanessa knew that if she could prove there was a wizarding world, she had just as well assured her place at Hogwarts.

In a way, Vanessa sensed her thoughts were slightly less than perfectly honest, and she was surprised that the realization didn't bother her.

'I'm not hurting anyone,' she told herself aloud after she'd gotten dressed and headed downstairs for an early breakfast, 'but I have to go to Hogwarts. And Daddy always says that if I know what I want I should go for it.'

The small pep-talk made her feel better, and by the time she finished her toast, her parents were hurrying to make their own breakfasts.

* * *

As her mum was convinced the orientation was a hoax, and thus would take no more than twenty minutes or so of their time, they had decided to make a day out of it, and simply wander around London. So, at 10:50 precisely, after spending a little over a half-hour at Inkling's Books, Vanessa dragged both of her parents outside, where already a small group of people stood.

There were three other kids her age with their parents, and with a start, Vanessa realized she was the only girl. That, added with her nervous anticipation of what was to come, left her quite speechless as she and her parents joined the huddle of people, making their total number rise to eleven.

'Margaret Quinlan, is that you? Goodness, I can't believe I'm seeing you here!'

Vanessa watched, a little curious, as her mother greeted an intelligent-looking middle-aged woman from the other side of the group. The boy beside the woman shared her coolly intelligent gaze, though he was nowhere near as friendly, and his blue-green eyes informed Vanessa that she was certainly not worth his notice. Deciding that a glare would be wasted on him, she turned to the boy closest to her instead.

'Hi, I'm Vanessa Quinlan.'

The boy, of average height and a tad pudgy, with messy brown hair and eager eyes, smiled at her greeting. 'Nice to meet you. My name's Andrew Darrow, but everyone calls me Drew. You can too, if you want to.'

'Thanks Drew. So, you're here for Hogwarts, too?'

Vanessa blushed as soon as she asked, feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question. "That was stupid of me," she said hurriedly, before Drew had a chance to reply, 'of course you're for Hogwarts. Sorry,' she added at last, noticing the cruel smile plastered across the face of the boy with the blue-green eyes.

Drew didn't seem to mind, though, and he grinned, saying, 'It wasn't stupid; I was going to ask you the same thing.'

Drew turned and motioned to his parents, who were standing behind him and appeared to be in a deep discussion about the pile of books they carried. 'My parents were so excited when I got my letter. My dad's family's been going to Eton for as long anyone can remember, but nobody thought I'd manage it. But this way, I don't even have to worry about it, and Mum and Dad can still be proud of me.'

Then and there, seeing Drew's kind, earnest face, determined to make his parents proud, Vanessa decided she liked him, liked him very much. 'You'll make them proud, I know.' Drew grinned his thanks, and she smiled back, happy to have found a friend before even orientation had begun. 'I still have to convince my Mum to let me go to Hogwarts. She wants me to go to her old school, in Wales, but I have to go Hogwarts!'

The last bit came out more forcefully than Vanessa had intended, and she blushed again, embarrassed by her fervor. But again, Drew only smiled and nodded his understanding.

Vanessa glanced at her parents to make sure they hadn't heard her, and stared. A petite, brown-haired woman walked towards the group, which now included two more boys and another girl. She was dressed in a pair of long, flowing robes, their deep blue colour twinkling in the sunlight. Even stranger was her hat, a beautiful midnight-coloured affair with a single, long silver feather sandwiched between a pair of shorter black ones.

The woman stopped before the group of strangers and smiled tightly, her eyes scanning them all as she motioned for them to follow her. As they moved forward, headed towards a dingy pub Vanessa was certain hadn't been there earlier, she could see her parents looked every bit as enthralled as everyone else, and smiled in relief.

_This orientation idea was brilliant, whoever thought it up!

* * *

_

Once in the pub – which was every bit as shabby on the inside as it appeared on the outside – the woman motioned for everyone to sit in the back. They were seated quickly, and she smiled again, though Vanessa noticed that the expression seemed to be a very poorly-worn mask, rather than any real look warmth.

'Good morning to all of you. My name is Professor Granger; I teach Arithmancy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and am your orientation guide today.' Professor Granger fell silent for a moment, making certain there were no immediate questions or protestations, before continuing. 'Every child present here today has been invited to Hogwarts because he or she has magical abilities and powers. Please understand that it is not my job or desire to engage any of you in a debate over the existence of magic.'

At that, Vanessa's mum, who'd begun to stir restlessly at the first mention of magic, settled and waited for the next surprising declaration.

'Rather, I am here to help each and every prospective student with a non-magical background make a smooth transition to Hogwarts and wizarding life. The wizarding world is a separate and equally challenging culture from the one in which you live now. The majority of students attending Hogwarts come from a magical background, and already understands rules, laws, and behaviours that you are not yet even familiar with. However, after a few months at Hogwarts – and often even less time – your child will be every bit as comfortable with this new world as I am.'

Professor Granger smiled softly, and this time Vanessa could see that she meant it. The young woman's eyes were soft for a moment, until she began to speak again. 'I know because it took only a matter of weeks for me.'

Apparently that statement was important, because Vanessa could hear her mother's sharp intake of breath, but she ignored it to focus on Professor Granger's words.

'Before I continue, however, I need to know who in this assembly is currently considering allowing their child to attend Hogwarts. Please stand if you have not already decided against it.'

Drew's parents stood immediately, followed by the middle-aged woman who'd greeted her mum earlier, and the other girl's parents. Angrily, Vanessa turned to her parents, to see her father slowly stand and pull her mum up alongside him. Professor Granger waited a moment more, and another boy's parents stood, but the other two families remained seated, much to the boys' obvious consternation.

'Very well. Those of you standing please follow me. If you five could be so kind as to remain with Mr. Shacklebolt for a moment,' Professor Granger gestured to a handsome, older man Vanessa hadn't even noticed, 'I would be most obliged. He will only take a few minutes of your time, and then you will have the rest of your day. Feel free to stay and order lunch if you'd like, but let Mr. Shacklebolt know before doing so.'

Vanessa grinned widely at her parents as they followed Professor Granger into the back of the pub, crowding into a small, empty room. Her parents looked as confused as she felt, but they smiled back at her, a hint of excitement in her mum's eyes.

Since they were in the back of the group, Vanessa couldn't see what exactly the professor was doing, but suddenly, the bricks making up the back wall began to fold in on themselves, slowly revealing a full, bustling street. People, dressed as oddly as Professor Granger, and many even more so, walked from store to store. The stores themselves seemed to have leapt directly from the pages of a storybook and into real life, and Vanessa stared as they passed an ice cream shop, and made their way to a large square.

Professor Granger once again stood before them, a light grin resting on her face, making her seem pretty despite the bushy hair sitting below her hat. 'I hope that this, more than any discussion, has begun to convince you that magic does indeed exist. I cannot force any of you to allow your children to attend Hogwarts, and I would not want to. But I can tell you from experience that the years I spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were the most wonderful years of my life. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, is considered to be one of the most powerful wizards of his generation, and many others besides. Our deputy headmaster also serves as the professor of Potions, and he is one of the few Potions Masters living in the United Kingdom. I am the Arithmancy professor, as I've said before, and I will receive the title of Arithmancy Mistress in less than two weeks, though I will not be teaching first year students. The rest of the staff is just as capable, and we are all dedicated to the students.

'I would like to give you all a small bit of background, before I ask you to make your decision. Hogwarts is considered to be the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and it is also the safest location in all of Europe. There are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, of which I am Head, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House of course has its own separate dormitories, and those are further divided by year and gender, connected by a common room. The Heads of Houses have rooms near the dormitories to ensure safety, and we do patrol the halls. There is an infirmary, and our mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey, is one of the best available. She is in the process of training two apprentices, so Apprentices Abbot and Brown assist her at all times. First year curriculum includes Beginning Transfiguration, Beginning Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Beginning Charms, Astronomy, Herbology, Flying Lessons and History of Magic.

'There are also a myriad of clubs and associations available to students, and I myself sponsor the Arithmancy Club. Your students are allowed to write home at any time, and if you'd like, you can also subscribe to the main wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. Now, are there any questions?'

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ I had to stop there, or this would've ended up as a twelve-page chapter… So, the next chapter should be out in two or three days. Yes, Hermione is the Arithmancy professor, and Head of Gryffindor. Lavender Brown and Hannah Abbot are Madame Pomfrey's apprentices, but that's all you get so far!  
As always, please review! 


	3. Chapter Two Continued

**Chapter Two (Continued): Place In This World  
****Written by: R. A. Rohde  
****22 January 2005

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The enchanting and sometimes frightening magical world of Harry Potter belongs completely to J. K. Rowling. In no way am I trying to contest this, and neither am I profiting in any way from what I have written. I am merely playing in the universe she created.  
The song _Place in This World_ belongs to Michael W. Smith and the lyrics are (unfortunately) used without permission. I am not, however, profiting in any manner from this use.

* * *

_The wind is moving  
__But I am standing still  
__A life of pages  
__Waiting to be filled  
__A heart that's hopeful  
__A head that's full of dreams  
__But this becoming  
__Is harder than it seems  
__Feels like I'm_

_Looking for a reason  
__Roaming through the night to find  
__My place in this world  
__My place in this world  
__Not a lot to lean on  
__I need your light to help me find  
__My place in this world  
__My place in this _

_If there are millions  
__Down on their knees  
__Among the many  
__Can you still hear me?  
__Hear me asking  
__Where do I belong?  
__Is there a vision  
__That I can call my own  
__Show me; I'm_

_Looking for a reason  
__Roaming through the night to find  
__My place in this world  
__My place in this world  
__Not a lot to lean on  
__I need your light to help me find  
__My place in this world  
__My place in this world

* * *

_

It was hard for Vanessa to contain her excitement as the small group of parents began quizzing Professor Granger. The bushy-haired woman answered even the most ridiculous of questions succinctly and with obvious knowledge, something Vanessa knew would impress her parents. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she could tell the session was beginning to come to a close: questions were coming only after long silences, and more than one woman had already gathered up her things, ready to finish.

'I only have one more question, Professor Granger, if you don't mind.' Their guide nodded her assent, and Vanessa watched her mum worriedly, waiting for her to decide upon the precise wording of the question before she began. 'From what I understand, there are few wizarding schools in Britain, and none of them anywhere near Hogwarts in regards to the quality of education provided. However, you've not even broached the subject of tuition…surely such a massive undertaking as the entire education of nearly the entire wizarding population of Great Britain cannot come without an equally massive price tag!'

Vanessa moaned, and beside her, she could hear her father echoing her sentiments exactly. 'Mum,' she whispered, noticing the way Drew suddenly blanched at the mention of money, and the other boy's sudden superior expression.

But Professor Granger didn't seem put out by the question at all. Her smile was a little tighter than it had been moments before, but she nodded politely to acknowledge the question just the same. 'Hogwarts is a very special institution, even among wizarding schools,' she began, obviously noticing the rapt manner in which every parent was listening. 'While other prominent wizarding schools, such as Beauxbaton in France, do charge very low-level tuition fees, and others, such as Arashi Gakuen in Tokyo, have much higher expenditure levels for parents, Hogwarts is a tuition-free school. I understand that this is an incredible stance for any school, especially one such as Hogwarts, but please remember that it is partially funded by the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry's school budget provides for the base teacher's salary, the basic dormitory furnishings, and all classroom expenses, as well as the vast majority of medical expenses we incur each term. Beyond that, Hogwarts is patronised by many former students, including the entirety of the Wizengamot and various wealthy, titled families. This patronage more than covers the all that Hogwarts requires – from administrative and support staff, to food, to advanced potions ingredients and Quidditch supplies. In short, the only thing we request of the parents, financially, is that they provide their student with the texts and basic school supplies found on the list included with each acceptance letter. This ensures that no child of magical abilities is unable to attend due to other financial obligations.'

By the end of the professor's impromptu speech, even Vanessa's mother looked impressed, and she nodded reluctantly to her husband as the small group made its way down the cobbled street.

'This,' Professor Granger began as they approached an impressive building on the corner of a seedy-looking side street, 'is Gringott's Bank. I would suggest opening a vault with the goblins,' she didn't so much as pause at the gasps that statement drew, 'after you convert a small amount of money – the exchange rate is quite favourable to both the Euro and the Pound. Wizarding money consists of three different coins: small bronze Knuts, larger silver Sickles, and finally, the golden Galleon.' As she spoke, the professor reached into her robes and withdrew an example of each, fascinating all of them with the sizeable, thick coins.

After a considerable wait, the Quinlans were finally called up to a tall marble desk, behind which, as Professor Granger had promised, sat a goblin. As ugly and fierce as the creature looked, scowling at the trio even as he accepted their money, returned to them a rather large pile of coins, and helped them open their new vault (number 876, near several high-protection vaults a nearby goblin had muttered), Vanessa was utterly enthralled. His very existence promised that magic was real, and she couldn't wait to see more.

Finally, once the entire group had finished inside Gringotts, Professor Granger dismissed them to do their shopping as they pleased, adding that they were to meet with her in front of Flourish and Blott's by six that evening, and that they would do well to avoid Knockturn Alley.

Standing between her parents, leather sack filled with heavy, clanking coins, and list of school supplies in hand, Vanessa was hard pressed to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Upon Professor Granger's recommendation, Vanessa's parents decided to make their way to Ollivander's wand store first. As they walked, Vanessa could tell there was something they wanted to say, but, afraid they would tell her she couldn't go to Hogwarts after all, she kept up a steady stream of chatter, commenting on all they saw on the street.

'Did you see that broom, Mum? There's no way you could sweep the floor with something like that! But if I fly well, do you think I can get a broom next year? That would be so much fun, don't you think? And maybe you can ride it with me, Dad!'

'Vanessa, honey,' her dad started, but she interrupted him quickly, knowing he'd finally worked up the courage to say what he had wanted to say during their small jaunt.

'This is way better than a club and a clubhouse! I can't wait for school to start! Oh, I wonder what I'll learn… You don't think they'll teach us how to turn people into frogs, do you? I mean, that would be fun, but I don't think I want to –'

'Vanessa,' her mother interjected smoothly, if somewhat impatiently, 'your father and I are trying to talk with you.'

That quieted her immediately, and both her parents sighed at her glum expression.

'This is beyond the incredible, 'Nessa honey,' her mum said quietly, clutching at her hand almost desperately. 'I truly thought it was just an elaborate joke this morning when we got ready to come here. I thought we'd end up spending the day walking around London, trying to cheer you up.'

It was obvious that Margaret was trying to collect her thoughts, and Vanessa was silent, watching her mum compose herself in the side of a wizard street. The picture her mum made, standing there, so obviously Muggle (which meant non-magical, as Vanessa had learned), and thus so obviously out of place, saddened her, and she reached over to hug her mum, surprising them both.

'I suppose I don't know what to think now that I've seen all this, and spoken with one of the professors. It's horribly disorienting to discover all this, especially to discover it this way. It's all so frightfully strange.' For a moment, she held her hands over her face, struggling to keep from crying right there on the street, and Vanessa patted her arm awkwardly. Then Margaret straightened and smiled lightly, dismissing her earlier melancholy with a wave of her hand. 'If you truly want to go to this Hogwarts, 'Nessa, then you may. Just remember, you can change your mind any time. We promise.'

Though Vanessa supposed the promise was more for her parents' benefit than her own, it still felt good to know that they wouldn't be so mad at her for choosing a magical school that they wouldn't want her anymore. It was surprising to realize she'd been afraid of that, actually.

But, she decided as they walked into the silent, musty store, it didn't seem to matter in any case.

* * *

Emerging from Madame Malkins, where they'd gone after Flourish and Blott's, which had followed the trip to Ollivander's she carried her brand new wand (nine inches, rowan and Irish Phoenix tail feather), and a deluxe wand care kit proudly, excited that their next stop was Eeylop's Owl Emporium, where Vanessa was happy to find Drew, looking at the various birds and cages and treats.

'Here, 'Nessa, honey, why don't you take a few Galleons and pick out your pet for school? Your mother and I will be right across the street in the stationary store, so you can come and meet us there once you're finished. Pick out whatever you'd like, and some supplies, too, okay sweetie?'

Vanessa nodded, eager to find a pet – she'd never had one before – and dug out eleven Galleons from her sack before handing it to her dad.

'So,' she said, turning to Drew, 'do you know what kind of animal you want?'

He shook his head, studying the birds in front of them. 'I suppose I'll get an owl. Professor Granger did say they were the most useful animals to bring to school, and I think that's all this place sells, anyways. Why, did you think of maybe getting something else?'

Vanessa shrugged at his question, peering at the large owl next to her. It didn't seem to appreciate her scrutiny and hissed at her impatiently, snapping at the hand she'd extended towards its cage. 'I don't think I really want an owl as a pet. I don't think they're very friendly, and I want something to play with, too. I wish there was something else I could get.'

The man behind the counter, hearing her words, smiled at her and walked towards them. 'If you're interested in a creature that will become attached to you, you're welcome to come look in the back. My Kneazle just had a new litter three weeks ago, and my son's shipment of Crups and Puffskeins came in yesterday. Of course, your parents will have to apply for a license if you really want one, but it can't hurt to look, surely.'

The invitation was enough for them, and they followed the man into the back room of the store, where three separate areas were fenced off, with signs hanging above them, suspended magically in midair.

When they reached the first gate, the storekeeper stopped them, taking out his wand and waving it easily, saying, '_Alohamora_' as he did so. When he opened the gate, Vanessa was surprised to see a catlike creature lying quietly in the corner, while seven kittens crawled and played in the open space, mewling adorably.

'These,' the man said, patting the adult creature's head fondly, 'are Kneazle kits, three weeks old, and almost ready to be weaned. If you apply today, you can get your license by the time I'm ready to sell them. Of course,' he added as an afterthought, 'we'll have to see if any of them like you. There's no sense in selling one of my kits if it doesn't take to you.'

Following him into the Kneazle's pen, Vanessa and Drew sat down at the man's command, and waited, with their hands outstretched on the ground beside them, for the kits to show interest in them. Two of the pretty, speckled creatures deigned to pounce on Vanessa's right hand for a moment, clawing her enough to make her wince, before moving on to Drew. In the end, it was rather obvious that the Kneazle kits were thoroughly uninterested in her, and she stood to leave, waiting curiously at the Crup gate.

Once in there, she was discouraged to discover that it housed nothing more interesting than twelve tailless puppies, though the storekeeper insisted they were not dogs, regardless of the striking similarities. Unfortunately, the Puffskeins were every bit as uninteresting as the Crups, and Vanessa returned to the main store rather more discouraged with her quest to find a pet.

'Can you tell me what exactly it is you're looking for in a pet? That will certainly help me know what to show you.'

Vanessa smiled at the shopkeeper despite her disappointment; the man was being very kind, after all.

'I don't know exactly what I want, really,' she said quietly, running a finger down a small barn owl's wing. It hooted softly in return, and she smiled. 'I guess I just want something special. I want a pet that not everyone else has, and one that will be my friend, too. I don't have to get an owl – Professor Granger said that I can use school owls for my mail if I need to. But I do want something I can keep with me, and play with, and talk to. I guess I want something kind of like a cat, but not really, because cats don't like people all that much, really.'

'Aye, I see what you're saying,' the shopkeeper replied thoughtfully, returning behind his desk to help Drew as the boy decided on a fierce-looking eagle owl. 'But to be honest with you, child, if the Kneazles didn't take to you, and the Crups and Puffskeins aren't exactly your thing, there's little I can sell you.' At her disappointed look, he hurried to reassure her, 'But you can always go to the Magical Menagerie, down the street, right next to Gringotts. They usually have an interesting selection of animals there, aye. Surely you'll find something to suit you, if you look hard enough.' And then, having said his piece, the kind wizard promptly disappeared with a loud 'pop', a disembodied voice telling Vanessa and Drew that the Emporium was closed for lunch, and would they please leave immediately?

Outside, Vanessa realized she wasn't ready to face her parents, not without a pet. Drew was stammering his goodbye, apparently feeling guilty for having found his pet when she hadn't, when a loud commotion on the street interrupted them.

Angry yelling, followed by an incredibly loud crash and the sounds of an obvious pursuit headed in their direction made both of them look around, until they saw the cause of the noise.

A furious woman, dressed in hideously gaudy blood-red robes and a painfully bright blue cloak was in the process of storming towards them, her face a shade of purple Vanessa wasn't certain she'd ever seen before. Just as Vanessa began to wonder why the woman seemed to have focused on them, she felt a light weight scurry up her leg and bag – scratching her as it did so – and come to rest on her shoulders, draped around the back of her neck.

Straining to see what the weight was, she only just caught sight of a long, slender black snout, and strange paws, curled around a small pile of flashing gold and garish jewels.

'Circe's blood,' the woman screamed in harsh, jarring tones, her white-blue eyes rolling angrily as she stopped in front of Vanessa and Drew, 'the stupid beast has a Muggle owner! Tell me,' she added, sneering at Vanessa in an unpleasant, almost cruel manner, 'did you commission the bloody beast to steal my jewelry, or can you just not control your new pet?'

Angry at the idea that she would try to steal a stranger's jewelry, Vanessa glared at the woman. For a moment it seemed enough to cow her, but she recovered swiftly and took a step closer to them, grinning angrily at Drew.

'If you make your bloody beast give me back my jewelry now, I might just be kind enough not to call the Aurors on you and your muggle boyfriend. But that's only if you do it now.'

Despite the fact that she had not the slightest clue what an Auror was, and that she was dying to correct the woman for assuming Drew as both a muggle and her boyfriend, Vanessa knew that would be a rather stupid course of action. So, glaring all the while, she lifted one hand to her shoulder, and with the other, stroked the strange black creature gently, hoping to calm it a little. When that seemed to be working, she stopped her glare long enough to look at the creature with what she hoped was complete authority. 'Give it to me,' she said loudly, knowing it wouldn't be enough to make the animal listen.

But for some reason it was, and Vanessa took satisfaction in the fact that the hideously robed woman was even more surprised than she. Drew took advantage of the woman's silent gaping to grab Vanessa's arm and hurry them into the stationary store where her parents waited. By then, though, Vanessa had had enough time to decide that she liked the soft creature, whatever it was. And so, she greeted her parents with an enthusiastic cry of, 'Mum, Dad, I found my pet! His name's Schroeder,' she added, saying the first name that came to mind, 'Do you like him?'

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Finally, I'm finished with the trip to Diagon Alley – it certainly took me long enough! So, Vanessa's going to Hogwarts for sure, and she has a new wand and pet to top it off, both of which are rather interesting (and unique) for a Hogwarts student. Half a dozen virtual cookies go to whoever can guess just which magical creature has decided to adopt my little 'Nessa!

Anyways, sorry the chapter was so much filler…but I needed to get it written. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out by Friday, though, and it should be a little bit more interesting.


End file.
